Decisiones
by TamaNulev
Summary: A lo largo de nuestras vidas tomamos decisiones. Unas incorrectas y otras que nos llevan por buen camino. En esta ocasión les toca a Irisa y a Alak tomarlas. "No merezco esto" "Todos tienen derecho a ser felices"


Disclaimer: Los derechos son de los respectivos autores.

* * *

...

─Vamos, no llores ─meció al bebe en sus brazos─¿Qué quieres, Luke?

Alak caminó con su hijo de un lado al otro, en círculos. Cuidar de un bebe no era tan fácil como había imaginado. A pesar de que Andina le enseño lo básico para cuidar de Luke, como el horario de las comidas y el cambio de pañal y todas esas cosas, se le hacía difícil para él solo.

Luke lloró con más fuerzas. Suspiró, estaba un poco agotado, esa noche no durmió bien.

─Por favor, no llores más. Papá está contigo. Está...

Se escuchó golpes en la puerta.

Se dirigió extrañado a abrir la puerta, pero también enojado. No quería recibir visitas ahora. La abrió.

─¿Quién demonios ser...? ¡Ah! Irisa ─se sintió un poco avergonzado─ Hola.

─Hola.

Se quedaron un momento en un silencio un tanto incómodo, con el sonido del llanto del bebe.

─Am... Supongo que vienes a ver a Luke ─dijo nervioso─ Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado para que la chica ingresara. Se dirigieron a la sala.

─¿Puedo tomar a Oso?

─Oh, si. Claro ─aún le divertía ese apodo─ Aunque hoy está de mal humor. No sé que le pasa.

Al momento de pasárselo, el pequeño dejó de llorar. Irisa sonrió y lo meció, jugando con él.

─¡Vaya! Si logras hacer eso, te pediría que te quedaras para siempre... ─bromeó.Pero a medida que decía esas palabras bajaba la voz, nervioso. No sabia a ciencia cierta si lo tiró como chiste o...Sacudió a cabeza. No debía pensar en eso. Se reprendió mentalmente.

Irisa no le había tomado mucha importancia al ultimo comentario, sabia que Alak bromeaba mucho. Le miró y pudo ver grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se le notaba a leguas el cansancio de su amigo.

─No te ves muy bien ─se sentó en el sillón y puso a Luke entre sus piernas, sentándolo al frente de ella.

─Solo estoy cansado. No es nada ─dijo restandole importancia. Se sentó junto a ella, manteniendo un poco la distancia.

─Casi lo olvido ─dijo mientras sacaba el juguete de su bolsillo y se lo pasaba a Luke, quien lo tomo mirando curioso─Para ti.

─¿Ese es un auto de juguete? Hace mucho que no veo uno. Son difícil de encontrar.

─Sí. Me dijeron que es de antes de las Guerras pálidas.

─Vaya... Pues déjame agradecerte por parte de "Oso" ─le dijo sonriendo. Ella también lo hizo.

Pasaron los minutos e Irisa jugaba con Luke mientras Alak los miraba divertido. El agradecía que Irisa estuviera ahí, que lo acompañara en las tardes en las que iba. Aunque solo fueran unos días a la semana por el arduo trabajo que tenía ella, era suficiente. Al transcurrir estos meses se habían vuelto grandes amigos. Se contaban cosas y hablaban muchas otras cosas más, sus secretos, aficiones y demás.. Aprendió a conocerla con mayor profundidad. Habían tomado tanta confianza que ya la consideraba como su familia. Últimamente pensaba en eso por horas, pero no lograba llegar a un consenso de lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Y la razón es porque no quería dejar sentir el amor que tenia por Christie. Se prometió el no olvidarle nunca, ni siquiera el tiempo lo haría cambiar de parecer, eso lo tenía claro. Pero últimamente... Tenía un sentimiento hacia Irisa, que se instaló semanas después de verse. Lo que no tenía claro, era si era simple cariño de amigos o uno más profundo. Tenía rabia, por no poder estar seguro. ¡Por favor! No era ningún adolescente como para no pensar con claridad. Sonrió. Como tampoco era ningún viejo como para reprimir lo que creía que sentía.

─Quédate ─pidió Alak con un leve tono de desespero. La miró serio. No pudo engañarse a sí mismo. Al verla nuevamente, lo confirmó. Quería una nueva oportunidad.

Irisa le miró a los ojos, y se extrañó por la cara seria al tirar esa frase.

─Bien ─dijo mirando al bebé nuevamente. Alak, sorprendido por aceptar así de fácil, le iba a hablar, pero Irisa interrumpió─ Me quedaré un par de horas más para que puedas descansar un poco.

─No hablo de eso, Irisa ─dijo impaciente por el malentendido de la chica.

─¿Entonces de qué? ─cuestionó dudosa. ¿A qué quería llegar?

─De quedarte ─acercó su mano a la de ella que tenía libre, y con miedo al principio, la alejó. Pero al instante después envolvió su mano con firmesa, decidido. Irisa en cambio, había seguido ese acto y fijo su mirada en sus manos unidas ─ aquí con Luke ─se acercó hacia ella─ y conmigo.

Irisa no supo que pensar al principio. Tal vez era una de las tantas bromas que hacia Alak últimamente, pero estaba segura que él no sería capaz de bromear con algo como eso. Y ahí estaba el punto. No era una broma. Lo miró a sus ojos de ese singular color que le gustaba y pudo ver decisión en ellos. Y algo más. No era tonta. Sabía el peso de esas palabras y lo que conllevaba. Tampoco era tonta como para no darse cuenta que sentía algo por Alak. Era un sentimiento que había brotado hace poco. No estaba segura el qué decirle. No estaba segura si lo que sentía estaba bien.

Alak, estaba nervioso por el silencio de Irisa. Impaciente, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella. Era la última oportunidad que tendría después de que lo rechazara. Si se alejaba, estaba claro que no sentía lo mismo por él, y lo entendería. Pero si se mantenía en su lugar...

Se detuvo justo cuando sus narices se tocaron. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Sonrió y acto seguido acortó la distancia que los separaba y finalmente la besó. El primer roce de sus labios fue leve, temeroso. Pero sintiendo que Irisa le correspondía, Alak se atrevió a palpar más, dulcificando el beso. Se sentía en la gloria, no se imaginaba que los labios de ella fueran tan dulces. Más seguro, profundizó el beso a tal punto de rayar al desespero. Quería sentir con mayor intensidad ese dulce sabor. Se acercó más, hasta que sus piernas se rozaron. Quería más. Con su lengua pidió permiso para ingresar en su boca, sin rechistar Irisa se lo permitió y sus lenguas se juntaron, danzando una contra a otra, jugando.

Finalmente Irisa se separó. Los dos estaban jadeando por ese intenso beso. Alak se reprendía mentalmente por no poder controlarse, pero al momento del primer rose supo que no podía parar. Y no se arrepintió.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Ommm... al parecer soy la primera en escribir en esta categoría, en español. Bien, quise hacer una mini historia sobre esta pareja ya que me encanta la idea de que estén juntos y todo eso. La verdad, quería que pasara algo desde la primera temporada. Pero bue...

Respecto a la continuidad de la historia, depende de ustedes. Ya saben, Reviews y todo eso.

Espero que les guste! y quizás nos leamos en el próximo capitulo.

Un abrazo psicológico!


End file.
